


情有独钟（KK）01

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	情有独钟（KK）01

堂本刚红着脸上了床，就在堂本光一准备继续睡觉的时候，坐在他床上的少年却脱掉了自己的上衣，他才刚转过身伸出手，短裤的睡裤连同内裤也被褪到了膝盖上。

 

少年的身体的确足够美好，虽然看起来瘦弱脱掉衣服之后却并不干瘪，皮肤很白皙，半点瑕疵都没有。其他地方一点体毛都没有，只有两腿之间有一些黑色的毛发，而他的下体性征偏向于淡粉色，在黑色的毛发之间就尤为明显。此刻软趴趴的在他的两条腿之间，白皙的大腿上什么都没有，看起来实在很好留下些什么痕迹。胸前比起普通的男性少年略微的鼓起一点，堂本光一清楚，如果在妊娠期和哺乳期，这种区别会更明显。这样的身体就这样近距离的暴露在他面前，就在堂本光一怔忡的时候，堂本刚已经乖巧的跪在他面前伸手去拉他的裤子。堂本光一得承认，堂本刚不论是长相还是整个身体都非常符合他的审美，他对于真的要和对方发生点什么事情在此刻是并不排斥的。白皙的青涩身体看起来手感会很好，简直像是一块甜品摆在他面前等待他去享用。堂本刚乖巧的跪在那里，就像是他的所有品，期待着他去做点什么。少年身上有淡淡的沐浴露的味道，他头发剪的很短，看起来就像是普通的17岁少年。

 

他的确感觉到自己的身体发生了变化，没有人会不对这样的身体产生欲望，但堂本刚这样主动的表现只是因为他是他的主人，这件事情没来由的让堂本光一觉得烦躁。

 

他下意识的伸手挥开了堂本刚的手。

 

被他这样粗鲁的动作吓了一跳的少年本来就通红着脸，现在连眼睛也跟着一起红起来，眼眶里打转的泪珠下一秒就要落下来。

 

“光一先生……你是不是不喜欢我……佐藤先生说，我会让你满意的，我都有好好学……”

 

似乎是想证明自己真的有好好学，堂本刚赤裸着身体坐在他面前伸手去拉他的裤子，纤细的手臂提醒着他自己的改造人还像个孩子一样。

 

“好了！”

 

拔高的音量的确让少年闭上了嘴，但是眼泪也跟着落下来。堂本光一无力的叹了口气，发现自己没有办法再面对这样的眼泪的时候强硬，堂本刚一看向他的眼神实在太可怜兮兮，让他下意识的放缓了自己的语气。

 

“刚……我不是不喜欢你，但是，怎么说，我已经30岁了而你只有16岁……那什么，你还太小了……我……”

 

明明在哭的小家伙却能哽咽着反驳他。

 

“我通过了检查的，我可以有光一先生的宝宝了。”

 

牛头不对马嘴，根本没法沟通。

 

堂本光一彻底放弃了和堂本刚沟通，他干脆沉默着帮堂本刚重新穿好了衣服，当然这个过程来讲并不容易，因为他的下身还因为面前的这个身体肿胀着，要克制自己的欲望并不轻松。手指无意识的触碰到堂本刚的皮肤的时候，他感触到了自己想象当中的嫩滑。

 

然后下意识的吞咽了口水。

 

哭的鼻头都红了的少年看起来实在过于的可怜，堂本光一无奈的把他揽进自己的怀里亲了亲他的额头。

 

“今天已经很晚了，你就在这里睡觉好不好？要……要宝宝的事情我们以后再说。”

 

“光一先生会让我生宝宝的对不对？”

 

管理人改造中心对于改造人的课程的重中之重就是要让他们明白自己最大的使命就是生下孩子，所以这对于堂本刚来说非常重要。

 

只是这话听在堂本光一的耳朵里就另外多了一层意思，一边胡乱的应下来，一边打算待会儿去洗冷水澡。

 

好在堂本刚很听话，不然还抽泣着却自己擦干了眼泪躺好躺在了床上，堂本光一也躺下之后还自己钻进了他怀里。

 

堂本光一捂着脸再次叹了口气，如果真的要这么每天抱着睡，他的确不确定自己是不是能继续忍下去。

 

tbc.


End file.
